Madurez y Ofidios
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Minerva es autoritaria, comprensiva y poderosa. Es líder de La Orden del Fénix, aunque los Mortifagos no lo tienen claro. Mandan a Draco a averiguarlo pero saldrá escaldado de la misión y recordando el consejo de su madre.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella es Minerva Mcgonagall. Es brillante, autoritaria y comprensiva cuando debe serlo. Es profesora de Transformaciones. ExVicedirectora de Hogwarts. Y secretamente líder de La Orden del Fénix. Durante los últimos meses ha estado ayudando a los alumnos para evitarles todo el mal posible por parte de los nuevos Vicedirectores. Es una de las brujas más poderosas, podría batirse contra Voldemort si tuviera que hacerlo.

Es peligrosa.

Él es Draco Malfoy. Es un mortifago a la fuerza aunque intente convencerse de lo contrario. Es un alumno que en otras circunstancias sería admirado por su inteligencia pues es muy capaz. Forma parte del círculo interno en Hogwarts y aunque no quiera debe obedecer todo lo que le mandan. Odia a su padre por ello, aunque teme por él. Ahora tiene una misión que no le gusta.

Es un espía marcado.

Le ordenan interrogar de forma encubierta a Minerva Mcgonagall. Cómo si la maga más poderosa del colegio fuera a confiar en él. Planear como introducir a los Mortifagos en Hogwarts y arreglar el armario fueron cosas de parvulario comparado con esto. Pasa un mes desde que se le ordena averiguar lo que trama la profesora. Se lleva un escarmiento de parte de los vicedirectores y una advertencia. Debe ser más rápido.

_¿Cómo conseguir esa información?_

Esa es la pregunta que le asola día y noche. Hasta que recuerda una clase de pociones donde la impertinente sangre sucia hace gala de su sabelotodismo. Una simple palabralo envuelve todo. En ese instante todo está claro y una sonrisa satisfecha le cruza el rostro antes de pensar en las consecuencias. Amortencia.

Gracias a Snape logra obtener la poción. Snape no ve con buenos ojos su plan. Perdió su confianza hace un año. Sin embargo le da lo que pide. ¿Preocupación por Draco? Tal vez. Supongo que no quiere verle torturado de nuevo, debido al tiempo extra que consumiría la fabricación de la poción.

Y llegamos al primer lunes de noviembre. La gente aun esta algo mareada por la fiesta de Halloween. Draco se aseguro de esparcir un veneno suave en todas las comidas. Tal y como había planeado nadie ha llegado a la clase. Ve entrar a Minerva que observa la sala vacía con asombro. Draco no tarda en explicar lo que ocurre mientras bloquea la puerta con un hechizo sin que le vea. Minerva tuerce el gesto y hace amago de salir a buscar a los alumnos.

Draco se arriesga, su plan principal ha fallado. La manzana trucada sigue en la mesa y no puede permitirse más esperas. Empapa su pañuelo de seda con los restos de la poción y se lanza sobre la espalda de la anciana cubriéndole la boca y la nariz. Reza porque funcione. Draco sale despedido contra la pared. Se queda impresionado ante la fuerza de la profesora. La ve de espaldas, parece vibrar de la ira y se da la vuelta.

Draco ya está preparado para ver odio y un castigo en su futuro. Lo que ve, es peor aunque aun no lo sabe. Minerva le mira como una colegiala. Parpadea infinitas veces comiéndole con los ojos. De pronto Draco se siente desnudo y se tapa como si aquella mujer pudiera ver bajo la ropa. Minerva se lanza sobre él. Draco no sabe cómo pero ahora tiene a una mujer de ochenta años sobre las piernas y besándole la cara.

Una arcada tras otra son las que reprime. Intenta hacerle preguntas, trata de sonsacarle cualquier cosa útil. Solo consigue risas demasiado infantiles para un rostro arrugado. Ahora sabe porque Snape pese a sus protestas le dio la poción. Sin duda debe estar pasándoselo en grande. Al fin Minerva se separa de él. Draco se siente asqueado y usado. Va a hacerle una última pregunta antes de largarse de allí cuanto antes. No llega ni a pronunciar la primera silaba.

La lengua de Mcgonagall se hunde en su boca y empieza a removerse como si estuviera viva. Era como tragarse una colonia de gusanos. Y no pudo aguantar más, vomito. Para su desgracia Minerva no se separo ni cuando noto el sabor acido que subía por la garganta de Draco. Y ella también vomito. Y el efecto de la amortencia pasó. Se vio en la espantada y encolerizada de la anciana profesora.

Draco había fracasado de la forma más miserable. Lo peor de todo fue enterarse que todo era una broma de los Carrow para vengarse de una rencilla con Lucius. Ahora Draco era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su profesora sin vomitar por una simple rencilla.

Los mortifagos no son de fiar, se lo había dicho su madre hacia unos años. Conclusión:

Escucha siempre a tu madre. Ella es sabia aunque no te lo parezca. De lo contrario, acabaras besando a una mujer de ochenta años.


End file.
